


Caught

by daisydiversions



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, M/M, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Caught

Raito was extremely pissed off. Not only had he been caught with substantial evident that he was Kira, but it was Matsuda that had done it. Or rather Matsuka Hideki, loyal husband, father of two, and top undercover agent of a secret force of detectives that had been implementing justice in Japan was centuries. 

Raito was really, really pissed off.

On top of everything else, instead of taking him in right away, it had been decided to handcuff him to one of the office chairs. Then they’d chained him to the table, file cabinet, office plant, and Mogi. Just in case.

Meanwhile, the others were carrying out their victory celebration. It had started out rather somber as the investigation team was still wary of Matsuda, or Matsuka or whoever he really was, lying to them all that time, and somewhat marveling over his acting skills. Mello and Near were at opposite ends of the room, sulking and muttering “still the best,” under their breaths. 

By now, however, they were all pretty much wasted. Misa, who had apparently forgotten all about her supposed love for Raito and her own impending trial, was rubbing her breasts in Aisawa’s afro and he was very firmly trying to remind her that he was happily married. Matsuka was doing a very strange dance on a table that involved far too much hip swaying for Raito’s tastes, and the other team members didn’t interest him enough to even look.

Mello and Near were on the floor, making out viciously in a pile of chocolate covered legos, one of which was thrown at Matsuka’s flailing form every time they came up for air.

Raito sat back, seriously wishing it had been L who had caught him. At least that would have had some dignity to it.


End file.
